


you can count on me to misbehave

by corawrites



Series: imagines [2]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Mirror Sex, Post-Canon, Public Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corawrites/pseuds/corawrites
Summary: you can't resist getting joe off in public, but he makes you pay for it later
Relationships: Joseph Toye/Original Female Character(s), Joseph Toye/Reader, Joseph Toye/You
Series: imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215812
Kudos: 3





	you can count on me to misbehave

“Stop that,” Joe growled low into your ear, his hot breath fanning your cheek, and his large hand coming to rest over your smaller one that was currently trailing up his thigh. With a devilish grin plastered across your face, you shook your head with mock innocence, and allowed your hand to creep ever higher until it reached his crotch. “I mean it.” You could tell by his tone that he wasn’t bluffing, but clearly Joe didn’t realise that you were glad. You wanted to be absolutely and completely ruined by him, and making him angry was the only way to ensure that he let go of his inhibitions enough to do so. 

Surveying the smiling faces of your family and friends around the table and checking that no one was so much as glancing in your direction, you began palming Joe through his pants, earning a quiet growl into your ear and a strong vice-like grip on your wrist. You felt his member start to get hard in his pants, and surreptitiously undid his zipper, faking a small cough in case the slight noise should be heard. 

Joe’s knuckles turned white as his grip on your wrist grew so tight you knew it would bruise. As your hand crept into his boxers, his breathing hitched, and he desperately tried to remain composed as you began sliding your hand up and down his length, rubbing your finger over his tip and smearing his precum down his shaft. The more you worked his length, the more you could feel Joe’s thighs tremble with the effort of fighting his every instinct to thrust up into your hand. 

Your eyes met his, and the playfulness that danced in your orbs was meant by an angry arousal in his. Smirking at him, you began pumping him faster and faster. Thankfully for your dignity and for Joe’s everyone around the table had either gone home or gone into the garden to enjoy some after lunch sunshine, meaning that Joe had no hesitations about unravelling under your touch. 

“You’re so in for it when we get home,” he murmured into your ear as you reached in to suck on the sweet spot below his ear. 

“I’d expect nothing less from you, Joe Toye,” you replied, and the mischief that played on your lips was enough to tip him over the edge. You felt his warm liquid seeping into your hand, as Joe released a low moan that he stifled into your neck, increasing your already considerable arousal for him. Joe’s eyes darkened as you slyly brought your hand to your both and sucked your fingers clean of his seed. 

“Oh fuck, let’s get out of here,” he grabbed your other hand and pulled you to the front door, not even bothering to say goodbye to anyone. 

Joe pulled you straight into the bedroom as soon as you arrived home, only going back to close the front door as an afterthought. His need for you had been evident in the car; the whole time his head had a death-like grip on the meat of your thigh, dangerously close to your panties. He knew what he was doing. The two of you divested yourselves of your clothing at lightning speed, both eager for what was to come. Joe sat on the end of the bed, and pulled you so that you were lying across his lap with your ass up in the air. 

“Your ass is gonna be seven shades of red after that little stunt,” he rasped, as he brought his palm down in a firm smack on your butt, causing you to yelp and for yet more wetness to pool in your panties. Joe rubbed you gently where a bright red patch had grown, his secret soft side that was reserved only for you exposing itself, despite his best attempts to suppress it. After a few more smacks, Joe pulled you so that you were sitting in his lap, your back pressed  against his toned chest. 

His arms snaked around you, his hands migrating to your nipples, which hardened between his calloused fingers, drawing out a deep moan as you grew desperate for his hands to travel lower. He pressed surprisingly gentle kisses into your neck, but you didn’t want him to be gentle, not now. You rolled your hips a couple of times, feeling your ass grazing his member, to which Joe responded by sucking on your skin. 

“Joey,” you whined as his hands continued to torture you by resolutely refusing to go where you really needed them. 

“What do you need, baby? If you don’t tell me I can’t help you,” his tone was almost mocking, and you could feel him smirking into your hair. You shifted position slightly, and moved your legs so that they were thrown over Joe’s own, ensuring that you were open and ready for him. 

“Please, please Joe, I need you… I need your hand-,” you were cut off as a deep groan overtook your speech, your head rolling back onto Joe’s shoulder as he coated his fingers in your wetness. After a couple minutes of teasing, you writhing in his arms, he began to rub harsh circles on your clit, your slick allowing his fingers to move easily. 

“Don’t look at me,” he commanded as you gazed up at him. With his free hand, he tugged your hair and forced you to look straight ahead. “Look in the mirror. Watch what I’m doing to you babydoll.” His words were enough to make your thighs quake, just as you’d done to him earlier in the day, and the sight of him working you into a frenzy with just his hand was enough to have you babbling obscenities. You were gripping onto his forearm so hard that you knew your fingernails would leave marks, but you didn’t care; neither did Joe, who was thoroughly enjoying watching you come undone. You could feel his erection pressing into your ass, the anticipation of what was to follow sending you ever closer to the edge. 

The familiar knot in your stomach was growing by the second, and your mewls for him grew louder. Joe, realising that you were hurtling towards your orgasm, abruptly stopped his movements, pulling his hand away from where you needed him. With his other hand still gripping your hair and forcing you to carry on watching him in the mirror, he slowly licked your wetness from his fingers, smirking as he did so, and relishing in the taste of you. 

“Joey,” you whimpered quietly, incapable of further speech. His gaze softened and he wrapped both his arms around you, pulling you even further into his chest. 

“Do you want me to be inside you, princess?” he murmured into your ear, and your desire for him was so overwhelming that all you could do in that moment was nod. He pulled at your nipples for a few moments, receiving a few desperate whines in response. Then Joe’s hand dropped to his member and, after pumping himself a couple of times, he guided himself to your entrance, rubbing your slit just to tease you; there was no doubt at all that you were completely soaking for him. 

Joe leaned forward, grazing his teeth across your bare back as he easily pushed up into you, filling you with such pleasure that you couldn’t stop yourself emitting a loud groan. 

“Ride me, baby,” Joe murmured into your ear, and you wasted no time in doing as he commanded, leaning forward and placing your hands on his knees to support yourself. As you rode his cock like your life depended on it, his large hand threaded its way back into your hair, yanking your head so that you were once again forced to look in the mirror. Joe’s eyes met yours in the glass as he gazed over your shoulder, and the burning intensity in them heightened the pleasure that was so beautifully building inside of you. 

His low moans mingled in the air with your breathy ones, which only grew louder as he brought his other hand up to pinch harshly at your nipples. Every time you sat back on his length, the feeling of being so deliciously full earned Joe a fresh mewl; the sinful noises you made serving to push him ever closer to the edge. He eventually broke eye contact, his gaze wondering to the place where you were joined. He groaned loudly into your ear every time he watched you sink back onto him, your bouncing breasts only adding to the sinful sight. 

The familiar coil of your impending orgasm began to burn in your belly, and Joe could tell you were close as your bouncing grew sloppier. He released his grip on your hair, and allowed your head to fall onto his shoulder, relishing in the noise of your cries for him now that your lips were practically touching his ear. His warm hands trailed down your sides, eventually settling on your hips. Gripping hard, he took control and bounced you on him, his curses filling the air as you went rigid, back arching and toes curling as your orgasm ripped through you. As you clenched around Joe, he rapidly thrust up into you a couple more times. Pulling out, he came across the back of your thigh, panting in your ear as you started to come back down to earth. 

“Fuck,” he turned you over gently, his previous roughness vanished entirely. You knew he was reaching for a tissue but before he had the chance to wipe your thigh clean, you reached your hand down, coated your fingers in his sticky liquid, and slowly sucked them clean, ensuring that you moaned for effect. “You’ll be the death of me,” he rasped, pulling you into his arms. 

“But you wouldn’t have it any other way,” you giggled, gripping his strong bicep. 

“Hell no,” he caressed your ass where he’d previously spanked you, his tenderness unmistakable. Your legs were still shaking slightly, and you were still limp with that blissful post-sex feeling that Joe never failed to give you. Crawling up the bed, you held your hand out to Joe, who didn’t hesitate before wrapping the blanket around your still-naked form and plopped himself next to you. 

“I love you,” you mumbled into Joe’s chest, as he ran his fingers gently along your spine in a move he knew would lull you to sleep almost instantly. 

“I love you too,” he replied, pressing a soft peck to your lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos make my day :,)


End file.
